You're Mine
by kyungxingdae
Summary: [COMPLETED] "Siapa lagi sekarang?" Lelaki yang lebih pendek menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, tak berani menjawab pertanyaan lelaki jangkung di hadapannya. "Ah!" "Jawab aku, Baekhyun!" - EXO BaekYeol Fanfiction. Twoshot. WARNING! FULL NC, SMUT, AU, DIRTY TALK, YAOI, PWP. !UPDATE, sequel is up!
1. Chapter 1

_Halo, readers! Aku akhirnya muncul dengan FF rated M. Ya mumpung ini masih belum puasa—karena author juga harus berpuasa sebulan ke depan._

 _FF ini mainly kubuat waktu aku lagi sakit dan gak bisa keluar rumah. Kalau ada alur cerita yang nggak nyambung, tolong dimaafkan ya. Ini sangat PWP menurutku, jadi… Begitulah :))_

 _Anyway, di FF ini aku buat genre sweet and rough sekaligus, semoga aja nyambung ya._

 _Enjoy my fanfiction! Kalau gak suka sama pairing-nya atau sama jalan ceritanya boleh dilewat aja FF-nya. Kalau mau kasih kritik tolong pakai etika, ya. Terima kasih! XOXO_

.

.

.

"Hun! Lihat itu di TV!"

"Ada apa?" Sehun memfokuskan pandangannya ke televisi. "Yah, kalau hanya begitu sih aku sudah sering."

"Sering apa? Melakukannya?" Baekhyun melebarkan matanya.

"Begitulah, hanya untuk bercanda." Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Aku sering menggoda Luhan _hyung_ dengan mengambil foto seperti itu."

" _Jinjja_?" Baekhyun melebarkan matanya sekali lagi.

"Iya. Luhan _hyung_ kelihatan lucu kalau cemburu." Sehun tersenyum mengingat kekasihnya itu. "Kau mau coba tidak?"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Baek. Toh kita masih berpakaian lengkap begini." bujuk Sehun.

"Hmm... Baiklah." Baekhyun kemudian menempatkan kameranya di atas meja. "Aku di bawah ya, Hun."

Tiga... Dua... Satu... _Cklek!_

"Wah, aktingmu natural sekali Baek."

"Itu karena aku takut, _babo_!" Baekhyun memukul jidat Sehun keras.

"Takut? Hahahahaha." Sehun tertawa puas mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun. "Kau baru ditindih olehku saja sudah takut. Bagaimana jika ditindih Chanyeol _hyung_?"

"Yak, berhenti berpikiran mesum, Oh Sehun!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title:**

 **You're Mine**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Byun Baekhyun – EXO Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol – EXO Chanyeol**

 **Supporting Cast:**

 **Oh Sehun – EXO Sehun**

 **Do Kyungsoo – EXO D.O**

 **Kim Jongin – EXO Kai**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Length: Twoshot**

 **Rating: M**

 **WARNING! FULL NC (No Children), SMUT, LEMON, PWP, AU (Another Universe)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Siapa lagi sekarang?"

Lelaki yang lebih pendek menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, tak berani menjawab pertanyaan lelaki jangkung di hadapannya.

"Ah!"

"Jawab aku, Baekhyun!" lelaki jangkung itu berkata sambil menjambak segenggam rambut Baekhyun hingga pemiliknya mengaduh kesakitan.

"K-Kami hanya b-bercanda Chanyeol."

"Kalian pikir itu bercanda?" teriakan Chanyeol lebih terdengar seperti bentakan daripada pertanyaan. "Menurutmu aku akan menganggapnya lucu, begitu?"

"T-Tidak..."

"Lalu mengapa, Baek?" Chanyeol melepas jambakannya dari rambut Baekhyun demi mengusak rambutnya sendiri dengan kasar.

Lama-lama ia pusing dengan tingkah kekasihnya itu. "Dulu Jongdae, kemarin Minseok, sekarang Sehun. Lalu aku ini apa?"

"Aku kan hanya bercanda, Yeol." Baekhyun memainkan jemarinya takut-takut. "Aku hanya mencintaimu."

"Apa bedanya aku dengan mereka kalau begitu?" Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Hmm?"

"Kau... Lebih dewasa."

"Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku."

Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya tak mengerti. Jika dibandingkan dengan Jongdae, Minseok, dan Sehun, Chanyeol ini memang sudah dewasa. Mereka semua masih SMA sepertinya, sedangkan Chanyeol sudah bekerja.

"Mereka satu sekolah denganku. Jongdae, Minseok, Sehun, semuanya..." Baekhyun menahan kata-katanya ketika ia sadar jarak antara dirinya dan Chanyeol semakin menipis. "...seumuran."

"Begitu?"

"Iya."

"Lalu kau mau tidur bersandar di bahu Jongdae?" Chanyeol berbisik di ujung bibir Baekhyun.

"K-Kita ju-juga pernah."

"Tidur satu kasur dengan Minseok?"

"..."

"Tindih-tindihan dengan Sehun?"

"..."

"Anak nakal."

Chanyeol langsung menaruh bibir penuhnya di bibir merah muda milik Baekhyun. Ini memang bukan ciuman pertamanya, namun tetap saja Baekhyun merasa kaget dengan aksi tiba-tiba Chanyeol.

"Bahkan kita tidak pernah melakukan lebih dari ciuman dan pelukan, Baek." Chanyeol berbisik dengan suara seraknya yang menurut Baekhyun seksi.

"Ah! C-Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun kelepasan mendesah ketika tiba-tiba saja kekasih jangkungnya itu mencumbu cerukan lehernya yang agak terbuka. Chanyeol diam-diam tersenyum mendengarnya.

" _You are mine_ , Baekhyun." Chanyeol berbisik di sela-sela kegiatannya 'menandai' Baekhyun. " _Only mine_."

"C-Chanyeol..."

Baekhyun semakin mendesah dan menggeliat tidak nyaman karena perlakuan Chanyeol. Rasa geli yang melanda sekujur tubuhnya justru memberikan rasa nikmat yang belum pernah ia dapat dari siapapun. Chanyeol terlampau ahli.

"C-Chanyeol mau apa?" tanya Baekhyun ketika tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol membaringkannya di atas meja di tengah ruang kantornya.

"Aku akan mengklaim apa yang menjadi milikku."

Tangan terlatih Chanyeol membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja sekolah Baekhyun setelah dasinya terlepas. Dada dan perut Baekhyun menjadi sasaran tangan besar Chanyeol yang rindu dengan kegiatan semacam ini.

Oh, betapa Chanyeol sudah menunggu lama untuk punya alasan agar bisa menyentuh kekasih lugunya ini.

"Chanyeol, geli!" Baekhyun menggeliat ketika mulut Chanyeol ikut bekerja untuk menggoda puting merah mudanya.

"Nikmati, sayang." Chanyeol berbisik pada Baekhyun tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Ngh!"

Tangan Baekhyun refleks mencengkram rambut Chanyeol ketika putingnya digigit secara tiba-tiba.

"Geli, Channie!"

Chanyeol menyeringai dalam hati. Kalau Baekhyun sudah memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Channie', artinya Baekhyun tidak menolak apa yang ia lakukan sama sekali.

"Aku yakin rasanya geli-geli nikmat, Baekkie." bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun.

Setelah dirasa cukup, tangan Chanyeol kemudian berpindah ke selatan. Bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum melihat sebuah gundukan di antara paha Baekhyun.

"Kenapa Channie senyum-senyum?" tanya Baekhyun yang menatapi Chanyeol dengan pandangan sayu.

"Kau terangsang, ya?" goda Chanyeol.

"T-Te-Terangsang apa? Channie bicara apa?" tanya Baekhyun yang pipinya kini dihiasi semburat merah.

"Ini apa?"

"Ah!"

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan desahannya ketika tangan besar Chanyeol meremas gundukan diantara kedua pahanya. Walaupun tidak keras, tapi tetap saja.

"Kuturunkan, ya."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung menurunkan celana seragam Baekhyun untuk kemudian melepas kain penghalang terakhir yang menutup tubuh kekasihnya itu. Tangan Baekhyun refleks menutup kejantanannya sendiri saat Chanyeol menatapinya dengan tatapan mesum.

"J-Jangan dilihat begitu, Channie. Aku malu."

"Kau indah, Baekkie sayang." Chanyeol berusaha memprovokasi Baekhyun untuk melepas tangannya. "Aku ingin melihatnya lagi."

"Tapi Channie kan juga punya." Baekhyun mem-pout-kan bibirnya. "Channie bisa lihat punya sendiri kan?"

"Boleh juga."

"T-Tunggu Channie! Kenapa malah mau buka baju?" Baekhyun menahan Chanyeol yang malah akan membuka bajunya sendiri. "Kalau ada teman kantor Channie bagaimana?"

Benar juga, pikir Chanyeol.

"Tunggu sebentar, Baek."

Chanyeol melesat menuju sekretarisnya untuk berkata bahwa ia tidak ingin diganggu dulu sampai _meeting_ berikutnya. Beruntunglah Chanyeol masih punya dua jam sampai saat itu tiba.

Bisa-bisanya barusan Chanyeol lupa dengan tempatnya berada. Kalau teman sekantornya—selain sekretarisnya—tahu apa yang terjadi, bisa gawat. CEO muda itu bisa kehilangan wibawanya sama sekali.

"Baekkie, kenapa kau memakai pakaianmu lagi?" Chanyeol terkejut saat kembali ke ruangannya.

"A-Aku takut ketahuan teman kantor Channie."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah bilang sekretarisku. Maaf ya aku telat sadar." Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang besar. "Ayo buka lagi."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan puppy eyes-nya yang menggemaskan.

"Apa? Ingin kubantu lagi?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyeringai mesum.

"T-Tidak." Baekhyun mengerjap mendengar penawaran Chanyeol. "Aku bisa sendiri."

Tangan lentik Baekhyun membuka dua kancing kemejanya yang baru saja dipasang. Satu-satunya kain yang menghalangi tubuhnya itu langsung dilepas oleh Baekhyun untuk kemudian digunakan untuk menutupi kejantanannya.

"Berikan bajumu, Baek."

"T-Tapi-"

"Berikan."

Setelah mendesah berlebihan, Baekhyun mau juga memberi Chanyeol baju seragamnya. Jadilah sekarang ia kewalahan menutupi kejantanannya yang bersentuhan langsung dengan udara.

"Aku buka baju juga, ya."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihat Baekhyun mengangguk. Kekasihnya ini terlampau polos. Kalau bukan karena Chanyeol mencintainya, Chanyeol mungkin sudah melelang Baekhyun pada teman-temannya yang sering jajan di luar.

Jas, dasi, kemeja, celana, dan sabuk yang lima menit yang lalu menempel di tubuh Chanyeol kini teronggok di lantai. Baekhyun menatapi figur Chanyeol tanpa berkedip. Lelaki jangkung itu gagah sekali. Ototnya besar, dadanya bidang, selain itu...

"Ya ampun!"

"Kenapa, Baek?" Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

"P-Punya Channie b-besar sekali." Baekhyun berkata begitu sambil tetap menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Mau tidak mau, Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya. "Kukira ada apa. Ternyata..."

"Diam, Chanyeol. Aku tidak bercanda."

Chanyeol memberengut mendengar Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan nama asli. "Aku tahu, Baekkie sayang. Wajar saja kan? Kau masih sekolah, aku sudah bekerja. Nanti punyamu juga akan sebesar ini."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun seketika melepas tangan dari wajahnya.

"Iya. Tapi..." Chanyeol diam-diam menggenggam kejantanan Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangannya. "Harus dilatih."

"Ah! Channie! G-Geliii!"

" _You like it, baby_." Chanyeol berbisik seduktif di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun jatuh terduduk di atas sofa karena tidak bisa menahan kenikmatan yang melanda dirinya. Tangan lentiknya tanpa sadar meremas rambut coklat Chanyeol sampai terlihat berantakan.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol masih setia memainkan kejantanan Baekhyun dengan tangan dan mulutnya. Kejantanan Baekhyun yang berukuran pas dengan mulutnya membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memberi kenikmatan baru pada kekasih lugunya itu.

"Channie, geli sekali! Ugh! Channieehhh!"

"Punyamu manis sekali, Baekkie sayang." bisik Chanyeol di sela-sela kegiatannya.

"S-Sayang... Ssshhh..."

Baekhyun mendesis menahan nikmat yang melanda sekujur tubuhnya. Matanya seringkali terpejam sementara tangannya masih setia mengacak-acak rambut coklat kekasihnya. Baekhyun mati-matian menahan volume suaranya agar tidak terdengar sampai ke luar ruangan Chanyeol.

"Channiehhh ada yang-sssh mau keluar." bisik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyeringai dan menambah intensitas permainannya. "Cum for me, baby."

Punggung Baekhyun sesekali melengkung ke atas. Desahannya menguar tanpa bisa dikontrol. Jilatan-jilatan Chanyeol di kepala penisnya dan kocokan tangan besar Chanyeol di batang kejantanannya terlampau nikmat bagi Baekhyun.

"C-Channie! Channie aku! Channieee-hhh!"

Mulut Chanyeol terbuka untuk menerima semburan sperma hangat dari kejantanan Baekhyun. Matanya sayu hanya dengan menatapi pemandangan erotis dari kekasihnya.

Mata Baekhyun terpejam erat, sementara bibir bawahnya digigit kuat-kuat seolah menahan diri dari gelombang kenikmatan yang baru saja ia alami. Tangannya masih mencengkram kepala Chanyeol kuat-kuat seolah tak ingin kehilangan kehangatan.

"Bagaimana, Baekkie?" tanya Chanyeol serak setelah Baekhyun menormalkan pernafasannya.

"Enak, Channieh." Baekhyun berkata begitu sambil terengah-engah.

"Mau lagi?" tanya Chanyeol seduktif.

"Bisa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan mata melebar.

"Tentu saja." Chanyeol menyeringai. "Tapi kali ini kau harus percaya padaku."

"Aku kan selalu percaya pada Channie." Baekhyun merengut tak setuju.

"Maksudku, kau harus benar-benar percaya padaku dengan apa yang kulakukan nanti."

"Tentu saja aku percaya."

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh." Baekhyun mengangkat dua jari tangannya. "Memangnya Channie mau apa?"

Chanyeol menyeringai lebar. "Channie mau..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kira-kira mas Chanyeol mau ngapain lagi ya sama Baekhyun?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ah, ku senang sekali banyak yang review! Thank you readers!_

 _As what I said, aku buat FF ini sweet and rough sekaligus. Udah ketebak belum Chanyeol bakal ngapain di sini?_

 _Pastinya nggak nyuruh Baekhyun bersih-bersih kantornya, sih._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title:**

 **You're Mine**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Byun Baekhyun – EXO Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol – EXO Chanyeol**

 **Supporting Cast:**

 **Oh Sehun – EXO Sehun**

 **Do Kyungsoo – EXO D.O**

 **Kim Jongin – EXO Kai**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Length: Twoshot**

 **Rating: M**

 **WARNING! FULL NC (No Children), SMUT, LEMON, PWP, AU (Another Universe), BDSM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ctas!_

"Mmmh!"

Chanyeol memegang sebuah cambuk di tangan kanannya, sementara Baekhyun kini sedang menungging di atas meja tamu di ruangan kerja Chanyeol.

"Kau pilih aku atau Minseok?"

"Mmmh!"

 _Ctas!_

"Mmh! Mmmmh!"

Mana bisa Baekhyun menjawab Chanyeol jika di dalam mulutnya saja terdapat _ball gag_.

Ehm, jadi setelah _make out session_ mereka yang pertama, Chanyeol minta izin untuk mengikat Baekhyun dengan posisi menungging. Baekhyun yang kaget sempat menolak, namun setelah beribu alasan dan rayuan gombal dilancarkan oleh mantan _playboy_ itu, akhirnya si naif Baekhyun kalah juga.

Jadilah sekarang Baekhyun menungging di tengah ruangan kerja Chanyeol dengan tangan dan kaki terikat. Terlebih mulut kecilnya disumpal _ball gag_. Kata Chanyeol, ini hukuman baginya.

"Channie terlalu jahat, ya?" Chanyeol memasang wajah pura-pura kasihan sambil menatapi Baekhyun yang kini mulai terisak. "Baiklah, Channie ubah pertanyaannya."

Baekhyun baru saja mau mendesah lega ketika tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol berkata, "Kau pilih aku atau Sehun?"

"Mmmh! Mmmmmmh!"

"Siapa?" Chanyeol mendekatkan telinganya ke mulut Baekhyun.

"Mmm-mmmmh!"

"Sehun?"

 _Ctas!_

"Mmmmmh!"

"Jangan berisik, Baekkie sayang. Kau tak ingin sekretarisku tahu kita sedang apa, kan?" bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang naif seketika diam. Padahal tanpa berteriak pun sekretarisnya mungkin sudah tahu tentang apa yang terjadi di ruangan ini.

Chanyeol beranjak ke pojok ruangan untuk mengambil alat bantu seks lainnya. Oh, tentu itu bukan semuanya milik Chanyeol. Kim Jongin, CEO perusahaan sebelah, sering menitipkan barang-barang semacam itu padanya. Maklum, kekasihnya saat ini adalah sekretaris Chanyeol sendiri, Do Kyungsoo. Katanya, _sih_ , Jongin menitipkan barang-barang itu agar bisa lebih mudah diambil saat akan _make out_ dengan Kyungsoo.

"Maukah kau menjadi anak yang baik untukku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. Ia mulai lelah dengan permainan ini.

"Serius?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lebih cepat.

"Kalau begitu..." Chanyeol memasangkan sebuah cincin ke pangkal penis Baekhyun. "Kau tidak boleh sembarangan berdiri."

"Mmmh! Mmmh!"

Baekhyun semakin tersiksa karena penisnya kini diurut Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersiksa karena ia tidak bisa melampiaskan hasratnya. Tapi, walaupun begitu, pinggangnya secara refleks maju mundur di genggaman Chanyeol.

"Tidak sabar, huh?"

Baekhyun menyesali perbuatannya karena kini Chanyeol mengurutnya dengan cepat dan kasar seolah-olah memaksanya untuk segera orgasme. Dan benar saja, tidak sampai lima menit tubuh Baekhyun mengejang menahan sakit. Seumur hidup, ia baru merasakan bagaimana rasanya orgasme kering seperti ini.

"Mau lagi?" Chanyeol berbisik seduktif di telinga Baekhyun.

"Mmmmh!" Baekhyun menjawab sambil menggeleng-geleng.

"Sayang sekali aku mau lagi."

Chanyeol kemudian mengeluarkan cairan lubrikasi untuk diratakan pada kejantanannya dan dua jarinya. Jarinya berusaha membuka lubang merah muda Baekhyun yang masih sangat sempit dengan menusuk-nusuknya pelan.

"Sekarang aku percaya kau belum disentuh Sehun."

Setelah berkata begitu, Chanyeol memposisikan dirinya di depan lubang Baekhyun. Perlahan, ia mendorong kejantanannya untuk masuk ke dalam lubang perawan kekasihnya itu. Mata Chanyeol terpejam menahan nikmat, sementara mulut Baekhyun tidak henti-hentinya mengerang memilukan.

"Mmmmh!"

"Tahan, Baek. Sakitnya sebentar." bisik Chanyeol sambil terus berusaha mempenetrasi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun akhirnya mendesah keras dan terisak pelan setelah Chanyeol berhenti bergerak.

" _We're good, baby_." ujar Chanyeol setelah dirinya berhasil masuk ke dalam Baekhyun. " _We're good_."

Chanyeol sengaja membiarkan dirinya dulu di dalam Baekhyun untuk membiasakan kekasihnya itu dengan ukurannya. Ia tidak mau Baekhyun kapok dimasuki olehnya, jadi ia memilih untuk menunggu sebentar.

"Aku mulai, ya."

Chanyeol menggerakkan dirinya perlahan. Mata Chanyeol sesekali terpejam merasakan betapa Baekhyun menggenggamnya sangat erat di dalam sana. Ia jadi ingin bergerak lebih cepat.

"Mmmmmh, mmmh."

Chanyeol menyeringai mendengar desahan tertahan Baekhyun. Melihat Baekhyun tak berdaya membuatnya merasa berkuasa dan itu cukup untuk memperkuat desakan gairah di dalam dirinya.

"Kupikir mulutmu sudah elastis sekarang." ujar Chanyeol sebelum melepas _ball gag_ dari mulut Baekhyun.

"C-Channie, maafkan Baek-ah, Baekkie. Baekkie tidak akan nakal lagi-ahhh, Baekkie janji." cerocos Baekhyun setelah mulutnya terbebas dari _ball gag_.

"Kau terlanjur nakal, Baek. Aku harus menghukummu." Chanyeol berkata begitu sambil memperdalam tusukannya di lubang Baekhyun.

"Ahhhh Channie, lepaskan cincinnya-aahhh lepaskan yang ada di punya Baekkie-hhh."

"Tidak mau."

"Lepaskan-hhh Channie, Baekkie mau- Bakkie- Ahhh!"

Tubuh Baekhyun mengejang sekali lagi. Seringaian Chanyeol melebar melihat kekasihnya itu mengejang menahan sakit dan nikmat sambil terus ditusuk olehnya.

"Nikmat kan, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menjambak pelan rambut Baekhyun agar menatapnya.

"T-Tapi sa-kit Channie, sakit-ahhhh." Baekhyun menjawab lemah.

"Kudengar kau mendesah keenakan."

"Ahhh Channie-hhh lepas dulu cincinnya-hhh."

"Tidak mau." Chanyeol kemudian malah mengocok penis Baekhyun yang kini setengah berdiri. "Jawab dulu, aku atau Sehun?"

"Kau, Channie. Ahhhh."

" _Who are you belong to_?"

"Chanyeol-ahhh Park Chanyeol! Aku milik Park Chanyeol!" teriak Baekhyun tertahan.

" _That's right baby. You're mine_." bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun.

Chanyeol meningkatkan intensitas tusukannya. Desahan Baekhyun kali ini sudah tidak terkontrol. Mungkin sekarang satu lantai sudah tahu tentang apa yang mereka lakukan. Tapi baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun sepertinya sudah 'masa bodoh' dengan apa yang mungkin akan tersebar besok pagi.

" _Cum for me, baby_." Chanyeol berbisik setelah melepas cock ring yang menempel di penis Baekhyun. " _Cum with me_."

"Channie! A-Aku geli-ahhh sekali!"

" _Come on baby, come join me._ " bisik Chanyeol sekali lagi.

"Ahhh Channie, ahhhh!"

Baekhyun akhirnya melihat bintang dengan matanya yang terpejam. Spermanya yang tadi sempat tertahan kini berceceran di atas meja tamu Chanyeol. Lubangnya kini dipenuhi oleh sperma Chanyeol yang mulai berceceran melalui pahanya. Rambutnya basah oleh keringat, sementara pergelangan tangan dan kakinya memerah karena terlalu sering bergesekan dengan tali. Tubuhnya masih belum bisa ia gerakkan karena Chanyeol mengikatnya dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku, Channie. Aku janji tidak akan main tindih-tindihan dengan Sehun lagi." bisik Baekhyun lemah.

"Baguslah." jawab Chanyeol singkat sambil memakai pakaiannya kembali. "Kau memang tidak seharusnya melakukan itu dengan Sehun."

"Maafkan aku." ujar Baekhyun sekali lagi. "Channie jangan marah lagi, ya."

Chanyeol berhenti melakukan kegiatan memakai pakaiannya demi menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih terikat dengan posisi menungging di atas meja. "Iya, Baekkie sayang. Tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apa?"

"Buka mulutmu."

"Mmmmh!"

Chanyeol menyumpalkan kembali _ball gag_ yang tadi sempat menganggur. Setelah mengikatnya dengan baik, Chanyeol kembali memasangkan _cock ring_ ke penis Baekhyun yang sudah lemas sebelum mengocoknya pelan. Seringaian tipis terukir di wajah Chanyeol yang biasanya terlihat innocent itu.

"Maaf karena aku suka melihatmu begini, Baek." Chanyeol berujar pelan. "Aku suka menguasaimu dan melihatmu tak berdaya seperti ini."

"Mmmh!" Baekhyun hanya dapat protes dengan gumaman.

Chanyeol kembali ke kegiatannya memakai pakaian. Setelah selesai merapikan rambut dan memakai parfum, Chanyeol membuka lemari yang ada di pojok ruangannya. Untuk apa lagi kalau bukan untuk Baekhyun.

"Baek..."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab karena kelelahan.

"Kau harus tetap bangun sampai aku selesai meeting, okay?"

"Hm." Jawab Baekhyun seadanya.

"Tapi sepertinya kau mengantuk." Chanyeol memasang wajah pura-pura bodoh. "Aku akan membantumu tetap bangun."

"Mmmh! Mmmmmmmhhhh!"

Chanyeol memasukkan _dildo_ getar ke dalam lubang Baekhyun yang sudah penuh oleh spermanya. Seakan tak cukup, Chanyeol menambah intensitas getarannya menjadi maksimal.

"Nah, kalau begini kau tidak akan tidur." Ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Mmmmh... Mmmh..."

Baekhyun mendesah lemah sambil menatap mata Chanyeol dengan sayu.

"Nikmat, ya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengelus-elus rambut Baekhyun. " _I love you_ , Baekkie. Tunggu aku selesai _meeting_ , ya."

"Mmmmh! Mmmmhhhhh!"

Baekhyun berusaha berteriak sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Chanyeol berjalan mendekati pintu keluar. Bagaimana kalau orang lain melihatnya?

"Kyung." Panggil Chanyeol pada sekretarisnya. "Aku titip Baekhyun, ya. Jangan ada yang masuk ke ruanganku."

"Baik."

.

.

.

"Ah! Jangan dimasukkan! Jangan!"

"Tak apa, Chanyeol masih dua jam lagi."

"Ah! Sakit, kak! Ahhhh! S-Sakit!"

"Panggil aku Tuan!"

 _Ctas!_

"Ahhh, T-Tuan! Tuan Jongin!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil mengambil video Baekhyun yang sedang disetubuhi Jongin dari belakang. Setelah menyimpan dendam karena Baekhyun merebut Chanyeol darinya, akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa balas dendam. Ya walaupun Baekhyun harus disetubuhi kekasihnya sendiri, sih.

"Tenang saja, Baekhyun. Menurutlah padaku dan Chanyeol tidak akan tahu tentang ini."

Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah-desah pasrah. Ia tahu penderitaannya baru dimulai saat ini.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

 _HAHAHA aduh ini sampah banget ya, readers? Otak aku emang lagi gesrek nih, duh…_

 _Buat kalian yang masih bingung kenapa Chanyeol kaya begitu… Jadi Chanyeol kubuat sebagai karakter yang seneng liat orang tersiksa (sadis), tapi dia sayang Baekhyun. Jadi dia sweet pada awalnya biar Baekhyun mau dia siksa tanpa merasa terpaksa. Begitu._

 _*insert jangkrik's voice here*_

 _Maaf kalau mengecewakan. Ditunggu review-nya! XOXO_


End file.
